Different paths
by Roxy190
Summary: What if Madara never died at the valley of the end? When he survives he met Asada and became a normal person leaving his past behind. But when something terrible happens he decides to leave his sons at the hidden leaf and plan his revenge. Years later, Naruto discovers that Madara is still alive and tries to conquer the world. Will he be able to stop Madara and save his friends?
1. Chapter 1

Hay everybody and welcome! Since this is my FIRST fanfic you are all welcome to comment on how you think of the story. If you find it super dule or good I would be happy to know.

But don't judge me on my grammar and other things please! English is not my first language.

I'll write all the jutsus in the Japanese version but don't worry I'll write the English translations as well.

Naruto will have the sharingan and can use wood style. How? You'll see ;p

"normal talk"

" _thoughts"_

" **Demonic talk"**

" _ **bijuu mode talk"**_

"jutsus"

This are the ways people are gonna talk. (just in case before the story x-) )

There are gonna be many couples in the story but because I'm lazy (and some I want to keep as a surprise, I know I'm evil) I'm just gonna give you the main ones.

 **Naruto x Tenten**

 **Kakashi x Anko**

 **Shikamaru x Temari**

Also, I do NOT own Naruto. (unfortunately, because I would be rice by now)

I know I gave a big explanation but I hope it's wheart it. Now enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: The valley of the end**

As two men where standing, looking at eachother, you could see destruction all around them. There where large craters everywhere and there were weapons all over the ground. There was also a waterfall that probably was made from the fighting. This would later be known as The Valley Of The End.

Senju Hashirama, first hokage of the hidden leaf village, Konoha, was standing before Uchiha Madara, leader of the Uchiha clan. Both men where exhausted due to there fight. "Madara I give you one last chance. Come back with me to Konoha in peace!", he watched his friend, but Madara could only laugh. "I will only go back to Konoha if you are dead.", Hashirama shook his head. In a flash he was behind Madara and a sword came trough his chest. "I'm sorry it had to come to this…", he took his sword out of Madara's chest and put it back in his holster. Madara fell to his knees and fell forward at the ground.

Hashirama turned back on him and began walking away. The great Madara was no longer. Or so he tought…

a day later a woman came by and saw a man that was lying on the ground. When she approchoad him, she could see the wound that was in his chest. She felt a pulse but a very weak one. She decided to take him with here and take care of him until he was better.

 **A week later**

" _Where am i?"_ Madara opened his eyes and saw that he was in a small room, there was a sidetable a chair and a closet. " _I pressume this is the bedroom"_ everything was in wood and seen better day's. The door opened and a young women came through it. She had long blond hair, a bit yellowish, a slim figure and was ratter little for a woman. "So at last you're awake".

"I'm Namikaze Asada" she had a big smile on here face. He tried sitting up but was stopped by Asada. "Don't move, you have a big wound." He looked down and saw the bandages. "Who are you actually?" she asked, "I am Uchiha Madara, leader of the Uchiha clan.". she looked at him with a little smile on her face, and she began to giggle. "what is there to laugh?" he said with a serious face, "If you really are him, then you have to proof it.". Madara was shocked, everyone in the land of fire knew him. "very well" he said in an annoyed tone. In a second his sharingan came to life and turned to mangekyou sharingan. She looked at him with big eyes. "Well, it seemes that you really are Madara.".

"Aren't you affraid?" , "of course not why should I? i don't have reasons to be affraid. Well i'll go make something for you to eat.". Madara looked at her will she left. " _Why do I feel so … weird? Does it have something to do with that girl?"_ A few minutes later she came back with a plate of food. "It's not much but I hope it's enough for you." There was some meat a bit of rise and vegetables. Madara ate the food after thanking her. "This is very good.", "Thank you, that means a lot for me.", he looked at his plateand began to eat. "Do you live her by yourself?", "Yes my parents died a few months ago and I don't have other family members. They died during the war.", she looked away to hide her tears. "I'm sorry to hear that." Madara looked at her and he felt hurt while seeing her so sad. "When i am healed I'll repay you.", "O you don't have to. It's my pleasure.", She said with a big smile. He looked at her and blushed a little bit. He quickly turned his head. "Thank you for taking care of me.", "My pleasure", she said once again with a big smile.

 **A few weeks** **later**

Madara's wound was fully healed. With the passing of time he came to realise that he had found an affection towards Asada. When the night was bright and the moon was high above the sky he and Asada were sitting on the balcony when suddenly Madara sat on one knee

"Asada, the moment I opened my eyes all I could think about was you. You are my light in the dark, you are my moon in the starlit sky. I cannot offer you a ring only my love for you. Asada, will you marry me?", with this she had tears in her eyes. "oh Madara, I don't care about a ring. Your love is enough for me. I wouldn't be with anyone else in the world.", with this Madara took her by the waist and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. She was a little suprised by this but soon returned it, laying her arms around his neck.

 **A few years later**

In these years many things had happened. Madara and Asada had two sons, Minato and Obito, a twin! To keep there family names alive, they decided to give Minato his mother's name and Obito his father's. Madara said farewell to his past as a shinobi and promised himself that he would never go back to any of the ninja villages. He had a job as a woodcutter. because of his past, it made it very easy. It was well paid and were no complaints. He kept his past hidden from Minato and Obito for their safety. They thought that nothing could break their family. Until one day, Madara came back from his work and saw a cloud of smoke in the air. " _Oh no...",_ he began to run to their house and saw it was on fire. "ASADA! MINATO! OBITO!", When he came inside he saw a few shinobi that where attacking his family. What he then saw would change his life for good. On there hitai-ate (A/N: headbands) the sign of the hidden leaf village.

"TOU-CHAN!", when they heard Minato yell at someone they saw a man standing in the doorway. He had long spiky hair that reached his waist and was pitch the most frightening about him where his eyes. There were pitch black with two bloodred triangles overlapping eachother. Within a blur of speed he had killed the two shinobi and fell to the ground. His sons looked at their father with widened eyes as he killed the shinobi. When they where outside Madara looked at his wife, whoes life was slipping away. "Hold on Asada, you'll be patched up before you know it.", he said while he looked at the wound. There was a deep wound in here stomach that, no matter how he tried, kep bleeding. "Madara... take care... of t-them...", he looked at here with big eyes, "I... always...loved... y-you...", as she closed her eyes to never be opened again. "Mom? Mom? Mom!", they kept shouting at their mother's body. They looked at their father as he would tell them that she was just asleep, that she would wake up and be here cheerfull self. They saw him cry. For the first time in years he was crying. _"I promise that I will take care of them Asada..."_ , he took her in his arms and layed her in the ashes of their house. he laye the body's of the shinobi a bit farter away from her and burned them till they were inrecnisebole. He took a hand of both his sons, and with them, he left the place forever.


End file.
